I am Here
by xxAniAminexx
Summary: Lucy is terrified of thunderstorms ever since she was a little girl. What happens when a terrible storm brews in Fiore? Will Lucy run and wait it out alone like always? Or will Natsu come and help the celestial mage overcome her fear? One-shot!


**A/N I was feeling happy today, so this was the product! It is a NaLu is you didn't get that from the summary or picture.**

**Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail...for now **

* * *

"It's getting really bad out there," said Mirajane, looking out the window at the looming grey clouds circling the guide.

"You think it is going to rain?" asked Lisanna, turning in her bar stool to get a better look outside.

"If it does, it will very soon. Looks like it's going to be a bad thunderstorm when it does happen." answered Mirajane, as she picked a rag from under the counter and proceeded to wipe the counter.

Lucy, who sat three seats away from the pair, went rigid. Her hand slightly shaking, causing her drink to slosh in its container.

"Lucy?" Lisanna called to the blonde in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Me? No, I am fine. Just a bit on edge from the last mission. " answered Lucy, faster than necessary.

Mirajane face creased in worry, "Are you sure? Maybe you take the day off and get some sleep, it will help with the nerves."

Lucy nodded and got off her stool, leaving her drink of the counter behind her.

"I think maybe I will. Thank you for your concern, but really, I am okay. See you tomorrow?" Lucy said, smiling a bit too brightly.

"Yeah, okay. See you later, Lucy." said Lisanna, as the celestial mage walked towards the exit.

"You might want to hurry, before the thunderstorm starts!" called Mirajane, just before she walked out of earshot.

Lucy turned, nodding her head, and waved goodbye. Both the take-over mages returned the wave, missing the flash of fear pass through Lucy's eyes.

* * *

A bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, illuminating the guild in its colors, quickly followed by a boom of thunder. Rain continued to come down, in a seemly never ending downpour.

"It doesn't look like it is going to let up anytime soon," said Mirajane, once again looking out the window as a flash of lightning went by.

"That's okay, at least Juvia is not here. I hear she went on a mission with Gray." said Levy, stirring her tea with a silver spoon.

"They left shortly before Lucy did."

"Lu-Chan left? When?"

"An hour ago?" said Mirajane, placing her chin in her hand thoughtfully, "She was acting strange, so I sent her home to rest. Just in time too, with this kind of storm, it would have been nearly impossible to walk home."

"Lu-Chan was acting strange?"

"Yes, and I am still worried about her. She seemed so out of it, I wish I could go check up on her too make sure she is okay."

"What's wrong with Luce?" asked Natsu, coming up to the counter.

"She was acting weird and left early." answered Levy, as Mirajane left to go get Natsu a drink.

"But Lucy always acts weird." said Natsu, confusion crossing his face.

Levy sighed before answering, "Weirder than usual."

"Maybe I should go see her." said Mirajane once she returned with Natsu's drink, placing it in front of him.

"No, you know you can't, Mira! I'll go check up on her." said Levy, moving to get off her seat.

"Oh, no you don't, Shrimp." said a gruff voice, as an arm shot out preventing Levy from moving further.

"Gajeel?" said Levy, surprised by the sudden appearance of the iron dragon slayer, "What are you saying? I'm just going to see Lu-Chan."

"In this storm?" scoffed Gajeel, "Yeah right, a Shrimp like you will get blown away in the wind."

Thunder boomed, slightly shaking the guide, further proving Gajeel's point.

The bookworm opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when she saw Gajeel's expression. She moved back on her stool, a pout on her lips, as she turned around.

"Don't worry Levy!" said Natsu, happily, as he downed the rest of his drink, "I will go see Lucy for you!"

"Really? You would...I mean, you know you don't have to?"

"Of course! I haven't sleep in her bed in a long time!" said Natsu, as he took off towards the doors.

Levy sweatdropped, as Mirajane patted her back reassuringly, "I am sure Natsu will be okay in the storm, Levy, he has been through worse."

"I am not worried about him exactly."

* * *

Lucy had locked her door, locked her windows, pulled down the shades, turned off the lights, and hid under a mass of blankets and comforters. Although her attempts futile to block the noise, the thunder's cracks and booms still echoed throughout her apartment, causing Lucy to huddle herself into a smaller ball. She drew the blankets closer together, as the tears continued to stream down her face.

Lucy jumped in fright as a flash of lightning lit up her room, closely followed by a familiar boom of thunder. This experience wasn't new to Lucy, ever since she was a little girl she had been terrified of thunderstorms. Her mother was never there to comfort her and hug her close whispering words of '_It is almost over'_ and '_You are all right_'.

Hiding was her only way she knew to escape.

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she began to sing herself a lullaby she remembered hearing.

_I wouldn't leave you_

_I would hold you_

_When the last day comes_

_What if you need me_

_Won't you hold me_

_On the last day_

_Our last day_

"Luce? Are you singing?" whispered a voice near Lucy's ear.

Lucy froze and stopped singing. _What was Natsu doing here and how on Earthland did he get in without her noticing?_ She shook her head slightly, not wanting to know the answer, and buried deeper into the covers. She felt herself shift to the right as he sat down on her bed.

"Everyone is worried about you, so I came to check up on you. Are you okay?"

Lucy opened her mouth to lie, and tell him she was fine. Before she could, however, she felt warm arms reach under the covers and pull her out from under her sanctuary. Before she knew it, she was wrapped in Natsu's warm arms, her face inches from his. His scarf tickled her neck whenever she move the slightest.

"Don't lie. Don't ever do that. You were about to tell me everything was okay even though it is clearly not."

Lucy was stunned. How did he know she was about to say just that?

"You're crying." said Natsu, reaching up to wipe her tears. Just as his fingers were about to make contact with her skin, a flash of light lit up the room as a crack of thunder sounding in the distance, echoing throughout her room.

Lucy let out a shriek and moved out of their embrace in favor of her sanctuary.

She didn't get very far before the same arms snaked around her waist, yanking her backwards. Lucy's back collided into his chest, as his arms tightened around her.

"You are scared aren't you?" said Natsu, in a tone the surprised Lucy. He almost sounded...angry?

Lucy turned her head, so she could see Natsu's face more clearly. This turned out to be pointless because the room was pitch black.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," whispered Lucy, " I must seem so stupid right now, acting like a child crying because I am terrified of a little thunderstorm."

Suddenly, she felt herself become airborne, before crashing onto the bed on her back, Natsu on top of her. His eyes shone through the darkness, his anger evident in them.

"YOU ARE NOT STUPID, LUCY!" he yelled, as thunder boomed behind him. Lucy felt herself recoil at the sound.

Natsu noticed her expression and lowered his head. " Someone once told me something. He said 'Fear is not evil… It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder.' "

Natsu looked Lucy straight in the eyes, a new emotion that Lucy couldn't place was etched all over his face. She raised her shaking hand to his face, drawing it back when she realized it was wet.

"You ran all the way here, in this crazy thunderstorm, for me?" she asked

He nodded, "You don't have to suffer alone anymore, Luce. That's what everyone is here for, to shoulder each other's pain and grow stronger together." He paused before continuing, "That is what I am here for."

Lucy smiled slightly at his words. Natsu reached over and place his hand on her cheek. Lucy felt her face become scarlet in response. "I am always here for you."

Then all at once, the thunderstorm didn't seem so scary anymore.

* * *

**A/N Crappy Ending is crappy. I'm sorry! Also for the readers hoping for a kiss scene...oops. Every time I would write one in it wouldn't work. ****Please rate and review!**** I don't think you realize how much I value your guys' opinion! Or pm me if you want.**

**Disclaimer- The song used is Willow by Jasmine Thompson... I have a problem guys, I can't stop listening to her songs!**


End file.
